


Wrong Number

by AkaashisBitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Lingerie, M/M, We see Kiyoko for two seconds, how do you tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisBitch/pseuds/AkaashisBitch
Summary: Akaashi sends a picture to the wrong number





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> It's BokuAka day! Had this head canon in my head for the past week, and decided to write it out.

“I’m not so sure about this.”

“C’mon Akaashi! It’ll be fun and everyone needs a lil something sexy.”

“Tsukishima, help me out here.”

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, gaze never leaving his phone.

Akaashi somehow ended up at the mall, right in front of a lingerie store for men (which he didn’t know existed until right now), with Tsukishima and Hinata. The short little orange haired one invited them out for lunch. That turning into dessert, then a trip to the mall, and ultimately a long persuasion and coaxing into the new store that they put in about two weeks ago.

Hinata wouldn’t take no for an answer. He always told Akaashi how beautiful he was, and the fact that guys weren’t busting down his door to get a piece of that ass was insane.

“You never know when _the one_ will come along, and you should always be prepared.” Hinata insisted as he pushed him into the store.

Akaashi hasn’t dated anyone since he was born. He was a twenty-three year old man, who’s never been on a date, let alone fucked anyone, so jumping straight to lingerie seemed a bit over the top.

“Tsukishima doesn’t have anything like that. Why aren’t you worried about him?”

That got his attention away from his phone. “Yeah I do. What makes you think I don’t?”

“Only cause I brought you here last week!” Hinata chided. “Oh! Did Kuroo like it?”

At the thought, Tsukishima’s face turned pink, and his eyes were buried back in his screen.

“Thought so.” Hinata cooed, turning his attention back to their virgin friend. “Okay! So, I’m thinking something with lace or maybe silk? You have the perfect body and I just can’t decide. Oh, how about both!”

Hinata scrambled off, searching through rows of different colored materials and talking to an employee; a dark haired woman with glasses. He kept pointing over to Akaashi, talking her ear off as she intently listened and nodded her head a couple times.

Akaashi felt _extremely_ out of place. He’d never been anywhere remotely close to a store like this. It was like a Victoria Secret for men, and Akaashi never went in that store either.

He warily eyed the rest of the store. The walls were lined with posters of half naked men in all different forms of clothing. Some were shirtless, some in lingerie, other’s leaving hardly anything to the imagination. Towards the front of the store were g-strings, knee highs and some kind of straps. They looked like suspenders to Akaashi, but he wasn’t sure that’s what they were used for.

As his gaze fell back on Hinata, he saw him and the worker making their way over, multiple different lace and silk pieces in their hands.

“Hello, you must be the one these are for. I’m Kiyoko and I’ll help you with anything you need. The dressing rooms are this way.” She started walking towards the back of the store, while the three of them followed.

“Hinata, I’m not sure about this,” Akaashi murmured.

“You already said that and look where we are now. Look, just try them on and I’ll buy whatever one you like, okay? It’ll be your early birthday present.”

“Just let him do it or we’ll be here forever,” Tsukishima yawned.

Akaashi felt like he was talking from experience. Nonetheless, Kiyoko ushered him inside with seven different outfits. Most of them were black, except one that was blue and was _literally_ three strings. Akaashi didn’t have to think twice before shoving that to the side. He dug through the rest of them before picking up a lace bodysuit. It looked decent enough he thought.

He gathered them up and exited the dressing room, handing the six he didn’t want to Kiyoko.

“You’re not gonna show us?”

“I’ll try it on at home and send you guys a picture, okay?”

“I’m making it my wallpaper!” Hinata cheered as they checked out.

“I bet Kageyama wouldn’t like that,” the blonde remarked.

“Oh contrary, he thinks Akaashi is just as hot as I do.”

Akaashi watched Hinata pay for the lingerie and couldn’t help but think that he should’ve stayed home.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi wasn’t an idiot, but whoever the fuck thought of making lingerie so difficult to maneuver onto your body was the devil.

He’d been trying to figure out which way everything was supposed to fit and what was supposed zipper and clip together for twenty minutes. Even alone in his apartment, he felt uncomfortable trying all of it on.

After fighting with himself for another five minutes, he was ready. He gave himself five once overs, cheeks burning at the sight.

Akaashi was used to blending in, instead of standing out. He wore monotone colored clothes and mainly kept to himself, offering a kind smile here and there when needed.

The man who stood in front of the mirror was far from _blending in_.

His long slender legs were covered in sheer black material, from his toes all the way up towards the top of his thighs. They were topped off with a band of thick lace. Connected to the top of the band were two of those strap things he’d seen in the shop. They ran on the front of his legs, up to the bodysuit he was wearing. They clipped onto the bottom of the deep gray of it.

The bodysuit was a mixture of lace and silk. It outlined the curves he didn’t realized he had, hugging every nook of his body. Where the straps connected his thigh highs to the bodysuit, was silk. The design was in the shape of an hourglass. The silk was practically see through, the lace outlining the outside of his body on his hips and rib cage.

There was a pair of black bunny ears still in the bag that Hinata refused to leave at the store.

Akaashi decided against them.

With another three once overs, he grabbed his phone and walked back over to the mirror. He held his phone up before wondering _how am I supposed to take this?_

He’d never taken a nude before, let alone something as sexy as this. He hardly took selfies at all.

Plopping down on his bed, he googled a couple lingerie pictures of men and women. Some just stood with their hands at their sides, others had their hands on their faces or hips. He scrolled for another couple minutes, before solidifying his resolve.

Once he was back in front of the mirror, he looked himself over _again_. He really couldn’t get over the fact that this was him. It was so alien, yet oddly empowering.

He held his phone up, placing his right hand on his hip and sticking it out slightly. He snapped a couple pictures like that, then with some with his hand on his face. His cheeks were pink for most of the pictures, but they turned out well in his opinion. His eyes were fierce in some, dull in others. His lips sometimes puckered or slightly opened.

After agonizing over which one he’d probably see as Hinata’s wallpaper, he decided on a picture with his hand on his face. His head was tilted up, and his eyes were half lidded. His pinky was pushing into his mouth, slowly opening it.

It only took about three dozen pictures to look at for reference to get any of these thoughts in his head to pose in these lewd ways. It wasn’t like him at all, and it wouldn’t start to be like him either; but the more he looked at these pictures, the more he thought that a small part of him was grateful to Hinata for dragging him into that store and out of his shell, if only a little.

With a final sigh, he clicked the picture, sent it and threw his phone down on the bed. He changed out of his clothes, taking a shower and getting ready for the rest of the day. He’d promised his friends that he’d try on his outfit the next morning and send them the picture, and he did just that.

His phone started ringing and when he looked at who it was, he braced himself for embarrassment.

“Hello?”

“ _Akaashi! You said you’d send the picture! Where is it? I wanna see!_ ” Hinata half screamed, half whined through the phone.

“What do you mean? I sent it like ten minutes ago.”

“ _Maybe it didn’t send? Check and see! Cause I’ve been dying over here!_ ”

People would think that Hinata was dating Akaashi with the way that they acted with each other. He was always complimenting the taller male, making him uncomfortable but appreciative of everything he was told.

“Okay, hang on.” Akaashi pulled his phone away from his face, opening his messages. When he went to the most recent message, his entire body froze, eyes widening and heart stopping.

“ _Akaashi?_ ”

“Oh my god…” Akaashi was the simplest person he knew. Never did anything crazy or out of the ordinary. Yet, the one moment in his twenty three years of existence he tries to branch out, he ruins his life.

“ _Akaashi? What’s wrong?_ ”

“Hinata… Hinata, I sent the picture to Bokuto…”

“ _Bokuto? Oh, that guy from your history class? Akaashi you sly dog! That’s great!_ ”

“That’s not great! Hinata! How...how did… what the fuck?!”

Akaashi actually had the worst luck in the world. He had talked to Bokuto a couple times, the two had a group project together with three others last week. Other than that, he hadn’t talked to him much, let alone try to flirt with him again. His small attempts in their group had gone unnoticed, and he hasn’t tried since.

“ _Are you lying? Cause ‘H’ and ‘T’ are really far away from ‘B’ in the alphabet._ ”

“He put himself in as ‘Hooty Hoot’ in my phone. I never changed it and now I’m royally fucked.”

“ _It’s not all that bad! He’ll probably just not say anything, ya know? People send nudes all the time._ ”

Akaashi was sweating. “This wasn’t a nude! It was a hard attempt at trying to be sexy.” He began pacing around his room. “Oh my god! What if he sends it around?! Hinata I can’t. I’m dropping out. My life is over. Everyone will see that picture. I’ll never get a job, I’ll never-”

“ _Akaashi! Calm down! Your life isn’t over. It’s just a picture. The best thing to do is pretend it didn’t happen, okay?_ ”

There’s absolutely negative two thousand percent that Akaashi can just ‘pretend it didn’t happen.’ He had lecture with him later today, and they sat near to each other.

“ _Can you send the picture to the right numbers this time now?_ ”

Akaashi hung up the phone, throwing himself onto his bed, groaning into his pillow.

 

* * *

 

He’d been sitting in their history class for half an hour, and Bokuto hadn’t said a word to him.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary., the two didn’t talk everyday. Today however, the silence was making his body vibrate. He kept forgetting to breathe, daring to glance in Bokuto’s direction every couple minutes, but their eyes never met.

Bokuto didn’t seem different, and smiled nicely at Akaashi when he came to class today too.

 _Maybe he didn’t get the picture? Maybe he liked it? Maybe it’s surfing the web right now._ Akaashi couldn’t help but think all class what had happened to that picture and how his life would be ruined because of it.

At the end of class, Akaashi gathered his things and stood up to be met with golden eyes. “Hey Akaashi!”

Bokuto Koutarou. The loud jokester of the class who was surprisingly one of the smarter ones. His hair was crazy, bordering the ‘over the top’ line. It was salt and peppered, sticking up in every direction. He was built like a brick shit house, biceps threathening to rip the sleeves of his shirts and back muscles that could lift a grown man easily.

Whether Akaashi thought of himself as that grown man was besides the point.

“Hello Bokuto.”

“Hey, so I was wondering. Would you wanna grab some food? I have a two hour break between this class and my next one.”

This was a joke, and so was his life. One of the _hottest_ guys Akaashi had ever seen was asking him out. Not only that, he was doing so _after_ he sent him a sexy ass picture, which screamed _please fuck me into tomorrow._ How convenient.

“Uh, why?”

“Well, it’s just the way my classes got scheduled, ya know? I know it’s annoying.”

Akaashi shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I meant, why are you asking me?”

Bokuto knit his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly to the left. “Uhh, cause I think it’d be fun?”

He might be a lot of things, but Akaashi wasn’t an idiot. “Fun? Not because of the fact that you might’ve gotten a picture earlier today that you shouldn’t have?”

“Picture?” Bokuto dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone. “Oh, it’s been dead all morning. I forgot to plug it in last night. Did you send me a picture?”

Akaashi stopped breathing for the second time that day, his face growing redder by the second. He’d gotten pissed because he thought Bokuto was asking him out for an easy fuck, only to find out that his phone was dead, and he was genuinely asking him out.

Maybe his luck wasn’t so bad after all.

“Uh, it probably didn’t go through anyways. Don’t worry about it.” He picked up his back, tossing it over his shoulder. “So, where’d you wanna eat?”

Bokuto grinned from ear to ear. “How about the cafe?”

Akaashi nodded and they fell into step next to each other, Bokuto talking his ear off about anything and everything. As he listened, he couldn’t help but notice how comfortable Bokuto seemed in himself. His hands were in his pockets, and he walked with an aura around him, unlike Akaashi who shied away from any and everyone. Bokuto didn’t seem to mind turning heads or drawing conversations. He knew who he was, and no one would change that.

Akaashi admired that about him.

Once they got their food and sat down, Bokuto started asking him questions between bites.

“So what’re you majoring in?”

“Environmental science. You?”

“Nursing.” He laughed when he saw Akaashi raise a brow. “Yeah, I know. Some big beefy dude wants to be a nurse, weird right?”

“No, not at all.” Akaashi took another bite. “I was just confused on why you needed history for that.”

“Oh.” He laughed. “I don’t actually. I just really like learning about it. It’s cool.”

“Learning about dead people is cool?”

Bokuto grinned. “Okay, when you put it that way it sounds morbid. But yeah. The wars, the new developments, the way the world was shaped. It’s all pretty cool.”

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile. He knew Bokuto was smart, but he didn’t think he’d be charming and the type of guy who took classes when he didn’t need to because it was ‘cool.’

“Anyways, tell me about yourself.”

“About me? What do you wanna know?”

Bokuto leaned his elbows on the table. “Whatever you wanna tell me.”

“Well, I’m pretty ordinary. I grew up two hours away, got an apartment close by. I have two friends. I like to listen to music and read. Just normal stuff.”

“I think you’re far from ordinary.”

Akaashi mirrored the owl, leaning on the table. “Why’s that?”

“Not everyone has only two friends. You’re way too hot to be ‘normal.’ And something gives me the feeling that there’s more to you than meets the eye.”

Akaashi didn’t think he was anything special. He just blended in, keeping to himself. He was honestly surprised that he was friends with the loud Hinata and closed off Tsukishima. He’d never done anything special or unique either.

Listening to Bokuto say that, made Akaashi want to have things that were worth figuring out.

It also made him think about the numerous amount of provocative pictures in his gallery at the moment.

“If you say so. Tell me about yourself.”

“I’m just your average joe.” He stretched, showing off those beautiful muscles that Akaashi definitely did _not_ want to bite into. “Play some volleyball with my friends when we can, go to school and study. Nothing crazy.”

“You also like to learn about dead people,” Akaashi remarked, smirking behind his hand.

“You’re never gonna drop that huh?”

Akaashi shook his head mischievously. “I played volleyball in high school.”

“Really?” Bokuto perked up even more. “We should play sometime! What position do you play?”

“Setter.”

“Cool! I’m an ace,” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Akaashi thought about retorting and stating that that wasn’t a position, but he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere and decided to leave it. He checked his phone, getting up when he saw he had ten minutes to get to his next class.

“Where are you going?”

“Unlike you, I only have an hour between classes.”

Bokuto got up, following Akaashi to throw their stuff away. “Let me walk you to class?”

Akaashi nodded. “Sure.”

Once they were outside his classroom, Bokuto turned towards him. “Hey, I’d like to do this again sometime. If you’d want to.”

“I’d like that a lot,” Akaashi answered as he waved goodbye.

Akaashi didn’t pay attention in that class, his head swimming with thoughts of the salt and peppered man. He was gorgeous and on top of that, he was smart and interesting to talk to. At the age of twenty three, Akaashi might try to get himself his first boyfriend.

His phone buzzed in his pocket an hour later. When he pulled it out, he had a text from Bokuto.

 **[Hooty Hoot]:** _Hooty hoot HOOT! How many dates ‘til I can see that? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

At the age of twenty three, Akaashi might get his first boyfriend, and it might just be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
